Nuhn
category:Bestiarycategory:Oroboncategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Notes *Spawned by trading a Rose Scampi to a ??? at (G-6) in Arrapago Reef Map 3. :* Easily reached with the Caedarva Mire Survival Guide. Just run back east and then follow the left wall. If you've yet to obtain it, you need a Lamian Fang Key to reach this area, if you run counter clockwise from F/G-8, passing I-7/8, to get to G-6. (Note: Nexus Cape now work on Aht Urghan so if you dont have the Survival Guide from Caedarva Mire, you can ask someone to go there and then use the cape to teleport directly to book). *Seismic Tail is an AoE attack that does 250-3000 on a 75 Paladin, and 750-5000 on Melee/Mages(Has been known to reach up to 5000). Can be blinked by 2 shadows. Kiters and melee with Ninja subjob is recommended. *Uses Gnash for 500-800 damage on a 75 Paladin from 100-50% more frequently than most Orobons. At 50% and blow, it uses Deathgnash instead of Gnash, which sets your HP to 1 and resets hate. Damage can be reduced to 200 HP remaining with Stoneskin and as little as 0 damage taken with Sentinel **Deathgnash ignores shadows. Very helpful to have shadows up so that when Deathgnash is used a follow-up attack will not take you out immediately. **Deathgnash will occasionally do some amount of damage instead of taking your hp down to 1. *Can use Hypnic Lamp, AoE Sleep. Will not be slept if you are not facing Nuhn. *Has very fast TP use, uses Seaspray that deals water damage inflicts Slow II (requiring Erase) in a fan-shaped area, and Vile Belch causing Silence and Plague. *Below 50% HP, it can use Leeching Current which Drains 1000 total HP like 1000 Needles except HP is drained. Amount total drained can be reduced by Stoneskin and possibly Shell. *It seems to have two separate attack modes. It can be in "normal attack mode" and seems to need to build TP to use TP attacks, and "spam TP attack mode" in which it spams TP attacks about every 5 seconds. "Normal attack mode" is triggered by Seismic Tail and once in this mode can only use Gnash, Deathgnash (below 50%), Seismic Tail again, or Hypnic Lamp which triggers "Spam TP attack mode". Following Hypnic Lamp it will keep spamming Vile Belch, Seaspray, or Leeching Current (below 50%). It will stay like this until the next time it uses Seismic Tail again, in which itll return to normal attack mode. *Nuhn may only use Gnash and Deathgnash during a fight. It seems to use Hypnic Lamp very rarely, so it may never change forms and only use Gnash and Deathgnash. *Susceptible to Slow II, Gravity, Poison, Paralyze, Lullaby, and Repose. Also Bind and Elegy with some resists. *Normal movement speed. *Rages after 1 hour. Strategy *Easily soloed by any iLVL 117-119 job using Trust NPC's for support. * Ranged damage recommended to avoid AoE damage. *Kiting is effective. *Melee alliance very effective: took out in less than a minute with 1 death total in 2 fights. **Only if all melee's in range have Utsusemi to absorb Seismic Tail, as it will most likely wipe everyone in range without 2 or more shadows. Can also be difficult if it uses Hypnic Lamp, sleeps everyone and then starts spamming TP attacks. *Black Magic dis effective. Post 50%, having damage dealers hit with Deathgnash is beneficial because of the hate reset. *When it starts spamming Leeching Current it's recommended to kite it somewhere with nobody in AoE range. This way the kiter can 'stall' him by moving out of range everytime it tries to use its special attacks. In this mode it constantly tries to use one special attack after the other making it extremely easy to kite if nobody is in range of the special attacks. *Deathgnash and Gnash may deal less damage the further away you are, making kiting effective. Historical Information According to the ancient Egyptian story of creation; Nuhn was the Sea of Chaos from which a latent power (demiurge) stirred, causing the first mound of creation (earth) to arise from Nuhn. A field of reeds grew upon the earth, marking the beginning of creation.